Vassago
The Vassago are one of the remaining Devil clans of the 72 Pillars, which holds the Rank of Grand Prince in the High School DxD: Black continuitity. The characters Lavinia Allocer, Berolina Allocer and their mother Nerio Allocer are descedants of this clan by their relation with Rillumu Allocer, formerly Vassago and Paimon, Rampardos Allocer's wife. Summary The Vassago clan is one of the remaining clans of devils from the 72 Pillars, and one of the four highest ranking clans alongside the Great King Bael, Archduke Agares and Great Marquis Gamigan. It is also one of the wealthiest families in the Underworld in it's timeline. Since the marriage of the previous Heiress of the clan, Rillumu Vassago-Paimon, with the Grandmaster Rampardos Allocer, the head of the family was pass down to her younger brother Vorterus, Nerio's uncle. Currently, the Vassago is one of the clans with the most connections with the Allocer clan, and thus, is also connected with the Gremory. The Vassagos known to be exceptionally tall devils, with their first head Virishyon being the size of an mountain, and even as an half-Vassago, Rillumu is about as tall as her husband Rampardos. Currently, the Vassago house also runs an extremely successful guard service named: VassaGuards. Symbol The symbol of the Vassago consists of a rose surronded by the stages of the moon, coloured in grey. Powers The Vassago, matching their size, are known to be exceptionally strong and, despite their size, could move at great speeds. It is implied that, since the members of the Vassago have the permission to contact S-Grandmaster Millicas, his wife and the other Grandmasters, they also have immense amounts of demonic power and a natural disposition for hand-to-hand combat. Nullification Nullification(無効化; mukō-ka), also shorten to just Nullify, is the inherited ability allows a Vassago to completely nullifly the abilities of people and objects without needing to know the properties of it, said to be an superior of Belial's Worthlessness. It can also inflict slight-amounts of damage of to the opponent. It is also said to each member's Nullify appears differently, as Virishyon's was described as a "everlasting darkness colder then ice", and Rillumu's and Vorterus's appears as an mix of lightning, water and fire. Despite it's power, according to Rillumu, different items require different amounts of power to nullify, as she states that while Phoenix Tears require miniscule amounts, high-tier Sacred gears and abilities require greater amount, as a unexperienced could be rendered unconscious after nullifying it. Members Perhaps the most known member of the Vassago is Virishyon Vassago (ビリシーョヌ・ヴァッサゴ; Birishīonu Vassago), the first head of the clan who was known as an unmatched strategist and one of Zekram Bael's three righthands. Currently, the position of the head of the family is his descendent Vorterus, who one generation later passed it to his daughter Tefule. The next heir Rozma and his siblings Kapuze, Bulnnier and Lehyre composes the current generation of the clan. Trivia * The Vassago symbol was taken from the kamen Rider Wizard series, and the image of Virishyon is based on the character Melacoda from Trinity Seven. * In demonology, Vassago is the third demon in the hierarchy of demons and one of the princes of hell appearing as angel, that has 36 legions of demons under it's command. It tells magicians of past and future events, can locate lost objects and incites the love of women. * So far, all the members of the family are named after an pokémon from the Pokemon games: Virishyon(ビリショヌ; Birishionu), is named after the Grassland pokemon Virizion; Vorterus is named after Thundrus, the Bolt-Strike Pokemon '''and his daughter Tefule is based on '''Tapu-Lele. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Devil Clan (Black) Category:Terminology (Black) Category:Devils (Black)